


please

by bail



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has never heard Charles beg before, but he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fprintmoon (Gallicka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicka/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of X-Men. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/7436.html) over at livejournal. Unbeta'ed. Read at own risk. Written for [fprintmoon](http://fprintmoon.livejournal.com/) who wanted Charles _begging_.

" _Please_ , Erik," whispers Charles, hand reaching out to touch Erik’s skin, fingers dancing over the pale flesh, touching and roaming and exploring.

Erik turns, the corner of his lips going up. He has never heard Charles beg before, but he likes it - fuck how he likes it. The tiny hair on his arm rise as nails scrape lightly over his skin, making him shudder with want.

"Please what, Charles?" he asks, smirking.

" _Please_ , Erik," says Charles again. Erik has to learn closer to hear the words. "Touch me," he begs, " _please_."

Erik looks at Charles for a couple of seconds, then nods, once, before reaching out to draw Charles closer.

"Well, when you beg so prettily, how could I say no?" he says, hand going behind Charles head, fingers burying themselves in Charles' long hair, loving the way the brown strands of hair wrap around his fingers.

He leans down until their foreheads touch, and stares into Charles' eyes, and what he sees makes him realize that it's not necessary to be a mind reader to see what Charles wants - it's all in his eyes. And what he wants is Erik, which Erik thinks is good, because he really fucking wants Charles.

 _fin._


End file.
